repetition
by derynsharp
Summary: Dylan Sharp was going to join the army today.he knew his whole family was supportive of his decision,but why had all of them come to see him get enrolled?
1. joining the army pt1

Looking around him Dylan Sharp felt a pang of excitement. Finally! After years of listening to his father and aunt brag about all their brave deeds in the military he was old enough to join! He'll show them! Especially his aunt. Thinking about her, Dylan couldn't help but grin. Barking spiders! But she was the strangest woman he had met! She was the talk of the town. His dad still kept newspaper articles from the time she had been discovered. The headlines were most amusing.

He had to admit, his aunt's life had been extremely exciting. Joining the army at fifteen when she was a girl! Then becoming friends with an archduke, (he wouldn't have believed that but, barking spiders! He was Dylan's uncle!) Being honorably discharged from the army at eighteen when the fact that she was a girl became known (aye, honorably discharged! She was that barking brave!) What a life! It was fit for a movie even!

Aye, Dylan sharp was quite proud of his aunt, but right now? Right now he could kill her!

"Da? You can go now. I'll be fine."

His father Jaspert who had come to see his son off, with his sister Deryn and her husband Alek laughed.

"You really think we are here to see you off?" his aunt asked, snorting.

All of the adults looked at him with goofy smiles on their faces.

Cracked in the attic. All of them.

He waved at his crazy family and walked toward the line.


	2. joining the army pt2

Deryn sharp looked around her. Took in the familiar environment. She had been here only once before in her life, when she was a wee lass of fifteen pretending to be a boy, but she remembered everything with perfect clarity… after all this was the place where her life had begun.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet Alek's gaze. "Brings back old memories doesn't it?" her husband asked kindly, his eyes glinting with warmth. She was about to answer when she heard someone calling her from behind.

"Dylan? I mean Deryn? Is that you?" a man in his early forties walked up to the two of them, grinning like a dummkopf.

Deryn Sharp would recognize that smile anywhere… she had looked at it for four barking years hadn't she?

"Newkirk you bumrag!" Deryn shouted happily. "Look at you!"

"Look at you! All pretty in a dress. " he said laughing, and then turned to greet the men.

"Hello Alek!" he said smiling. "Hullo Jaspert" he greeted them each with a strong shake of the hand. Years in the military had toughened him up, Deryn noted; he wasn't the ninny he used to be.

"So Deryn, what brings you here? Not another attempt at joining the military I hope?" he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course not you ninny! I wouldn't come in skirts then would I?" she asked laughing. "My brother Jaspert's son is joining the military today." She said her eyes twinkling, as if enjoying a private joke.

"Oh" he said, surprised, "and you all all came to say goodbye?"

"Oh no" Alek said, laughing. We just came to see what was going to happen!"

Seeing Newkirk's confused face Deryn snorted.

"You see, his name is Dylan Sharp!"


	3. joining the army pt3

Newkirk's eyes widened. "No!" he said as snorts of laughter escaped him.

"Aye" Jaspert laughed with him, "I never quite thought about the consequences though"

"I bet you didn't." Newkirk said, still laughing uncontrollably.

Dylan looked at his family in confusion. Oh, he knew long ago that his family was barking odd! His aunt was enough proof for that wasn't she? But looking at his family laughing away for no barking reason, he wondered whether they were more cracked in the attic than he suspected!

Meanwhile, Newkirk who had finally managed to stop laughing looked around him.

"So where's the poor boy? For his sake I hope he looks like a man!"

At this Deryn could not help but snort.

"Over there" Deryn pointed to where a thin blonde boy of about sixteen stood, talking to the boy in front of him and glancing occasionally at his odd family.

"Barking spiders Deryn! He looks exactly like you used to!"

"I know! This is going to be great!" Deryn said laughing.

Dylan Sharp turned away from his family and looked at the soldier in front of him. The man, who could only be a few years older than him smiled at him.

"Hey mate, joining the army?"

What a stupid question, Dylan thought.

"Aye" was all he said.

"I will need your name then mate."

"Dylan. Dylan Sharp at your service"

The soldier dropped the pen he was holding.

"Come again?"

What a dummkopf! Dylan thought. "Dylan Sharp. It's quite an easy name actually" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Looks like he told the soldier his name" Deryn chortled.

Bovril, their old Loris chuckled. "Mr. Sharp" he said happy that he could use that phrase once more.


	4. authors note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yes, yes, I hate them too :D But the truth is I need help! A lot of it, actually…**

**I need to know whether "joining the army" the short story series I started needs another chapter, you know, like a finish? I can't decide alone! **

**Please, please, please I need ideas.**

**Writer's block at its severest,**

**xx**


End file.
